Whispers
by Gaara'sFanGirl.Sasuke'sWife
Summary: what if there were four camps instead of two? what if there were soon to be four new gods?
1. The story Begins

**ok so this is a story I'm writing. So far its one of my favs! I hope you all enjoy:)**

Whispers

The heads of all the campers turned towards the bright light, up on the hill by Thalia's tree, a glow appeared. It lit up the camp like a lamp in the dark, for it was night. All the campers stood at the base of the hill wondering where this ominous glow came from. Then there were voices, they wove through the minds of the young demigods, until it came across one mind; the daughter of the daughter of Zeus and the son of Hades. The girl fell to her knees, and emitted no sound.

In a memorized trance, she walked towards the light, as soon as her index figure touched it, the girl's form flickered and wavered like an Iris Message and she disappeared with the golden light and the sky was dark again.

For the next few days, the campers whispered, wondering what exactly had happened. Camp directors and head counselors tried to calm their fears, but they knew what was coming, that night was the beginning of the End. Little did they know that one girl, a little blond, blue eyed girl would save them all.

**Maliaah POV**

Ugh! I stormed into the big house, my hair whipping behind me furiously. Chiron sat playing Poker with Mr. D. They stared at me, giving me confused looks.

"The girls are telling stupid stories about my half sister! They said that she's coming back one day! Its not true! Lamika is dead! Make them stop. I don't want to hear it!" I shouted. Earlier the girls had told me horrible things they had seen in dreams.

_Flashback_

_Maliaah walked through the strawberry fields_, _letting her mind wander, from her father Zeus, her family, and her life. She always knew she wasn't perfect, and that she was pretty weird, but a demigod? That was just absurd! Yet her she was, among the rest of the kids with messed up lives, and ruined families. _

_She stopped in her tracks, she focused her mind onto the whispering coming from the Aphrodite cabin. She crept inside and found all those pretty eyes staring at her._

"_Uh hi" Maliaah said awkwardly._

"_Omg! We were just talking about your half sister! How funny is that?" one of the Aphrodite girl, who Maliaah believed to be Nikki, squealed._

"_What about her?" the Daughter of Zeus asked cautiously._

"_She's gonna come back. She's supposed to save us all! I did saw it! It were in my dream!" said a child from Demeter._

"_She isn't coming back, she's dead!" Maliaah told them._

"_She is too! I saw it in my dream! She stood on the hill, we was all battling and stuff, the camp was a mess and golly, we were half dead! But there she stood, she reached out her arm and started mutterin' stuff, we all heard it in our heads. Then she started glowin' blue! We all looked up at her and felt a wave of relaxation come over us. The monsters, well they had no hope at all, they started turnin' into dust all over! She was fantastic!" the Demeter child exclaimed. "You hear that! That means your sister is more powerful than a titan!"_

_Maliaah glared at the girls._

"_Its not true!" she spat. "Your all lying!" she ran from the cabin, tears falling down her cheeks._

_End Flashback. _

And that's why she know stood complaining to the directors. Chiron put his fingers to his temples.

"And you guys call yourselves fifteen year olds, why if I didn't know them I would have mistaken them all for five year olds" Chiron muttered then turned to the young girl. "Alright, tell them I said to stop." I ran from the old big house and charged that Aphrodite cabin. A threw open the door to find it...empty. Well this sucks.

I mrached back to my cabin and found ...my mother and father? They looked at me, such a strange sight, Zeus and my Mortal mother; Heather, standing side by side, crying. Another family stood around a bed a Mother and Father. They wept, but they smiled.

"Mom? What's going on?" I asked.

"Sweetie, well, a new Prophecy has come and we fear it is time to search for your, half sister." my mother told me as she hugged me.

"Whats the prophecy?" I asked. Zeus turned to the other fmaily.

"Thalia. My duaghter, do you wish to explain?" he asked the mother. She nodded.

"_A voice to guide the four new rulers_

_a key to take them to the palace of_ _spiders_

_A girl to tell the secrets of life_

_and her to open a whole new light." _she said. Zeus shooed her back to her husband and after he gave the man she stood next to a cold galre he turned to me.

"Your half sister has indeed returned to our world." he told me.

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"I will show you." thalia said. The two stepped aside to show me a flickering form of a girl my age. She had black hair and her open eyes were bright electric blue. She had olive skin and the fathers nose and unkept hair. She wore a pair of skinny jeans a black tank top and converse. Her form continued to flicker like a flame on the verge of going out.

"This is her outline, she hasnt fully returned, the quicker we find her concious self, the better. So Maliaah Kinsly, meet; Lamika Di Angelo."

**Did you likey? I promise quicker updates with more reviews:)))))) I will post reviewers pen names at the beginning of each chapter...;D **


	2. authors note

**Authors note:)**

**Alrighty... I'm discontinuing all stories unless I get reviews(or theer just spossed to be one-shots) **

**I'm busy, I don't wanna write. So people, **

**(Here's crash in distance. Annabeth runs up to me)**

**me: what was that?**

**Annabeth: Percy did it!**

**(Cake appears to be missing)**

**Me: where did that cake go?**

**Percy: Grover ate it**

**(A suckish plan happens and we all die)**

**Me: who thought of that?**

**Thalia: Annabeth thought of it**

**(The class pet on table is dead)**

**Me: umm...who killed chubby? **

**Annabeth: Thalia killed it**

**Vote on my amazing polls! love ya all:)**

**~xGiVeMeMoReMuSiCx**


	3. Lamika

**Thankyou for your marvelous review ThaliaIsAwesome. I so agree that she is awesome:)**

**This chapters a bit shorter...hope you all likey:)**

**Lamika POV**

I trudged through the snow along with Henry and Kennly. Kennly complained the whole time 'my feet hurt, my nose is cold, I'm hungry' Henry and I just rolled our eyes and continued ushering her onward. We were almost back to camp Pluto, but it would take longer since a certain someone wont shut up about every little thing. Though I smiled as Henry came up by me and put an arm around my shoulder as he sighed.

"And why did we bring her along?" he asked me, he sounded irritated but he was smiling. I grinned.

"You know why" I told him. Honestly it was just an excuse, I have NO idea why we brought her with us. we had gone all the way to camp Neptune for a trade. The trip would have been shorter but my pride had gotten in the way and I had argued over everything. Luckily Henry had insisted on following or I would have made a mess, perhaps a _bloody_ mess, literally.

I let my mind wander more towards Henry. We had been best friends since I was found out alone in the dark, he had been the one who brought me back to health. I don't remember much, but I suppose that's normal, having being only five at the time. I guess he was kinda cute; long Emo styled brown hair and brown eyes, plus he had abs! He's sweet and friendly, and strong willed and-

Kennly's gasp brought me from my thoughts. She pointed down the hill and I saw camp. _Finally_ I thought. We raced down the hill, ready to see Kiri-lee, our head director. She was at the base of the hill, enveloping us all in a hug when we reached her. Her blue eyes smiled, along with her lips. We had succeeded!

"Great job young heroes! Have we come to an agreement with the other camp?" she asked us. We nodded.

"They agreed to share land and combine forces against Camp Jupiter. They should arrive at our base in a months time" I told her. She patted me on the back.

"Well I know someone who will be happy for your return" she whispered. I gasped happily. I ran away from the three and towards the Vulcan Cabin. I threw open the door and sure enough, Emily Benson was there, building away. She turned towards me and squealed like a Venus child. We hugged and talked. I told her of my journey and of the other camp. I told her about the large towers where archers stood to fire arrows and where they held chariot races and capture the flag. Though as I told her she seemed kind of far off.

I looked at her. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"My mortal mother has been found with cancer, she may not make it." tears fell from her bright green eyes.

"Oh Emily, I'm so sorry, don't worry, may Ellos be with her." I whispered. She chuckled.

"You still speak as if the Gods were not real. Why do you Speak of Ellos?" she asked.

"Well I guess I'm just getting used to it"

"you've been here for Ten years."

"I know."

I lay in my cabin that night tossing and turning.

_Lamika was in a cradle, looking up towards two black haired people, she couldn't see there faces very well, but she did see striking blue eyes smiling at her._

"_Sleep child" the woman laughed. The man picked her up and held her, rocking her back and forth until the child's eyes closed._

_The scene changed._

_black hair flew behind her in the wind as she ran. She looked behind her and saw two kids her age running as well. One was blond and one had red hair. She stopped and waited for them to catch up. They all laughed and high-fived._

_She saw a man- wait a horse- no...a centaur. She smiled at the centaur, like she has known him always. The horse-man put the three on his back and they ran through a camp that the live Lamika has never seen, but her dreamself seemed to recognize every square inch._

_The scene changed once more_

_There was blood every where. Many campers fought strongly, but it wasn't enough. Lamika fought back to back with the red head that had been before. As she chopped a three headed monsters first head off, another girl, the blond one chopped the last as the red head chopped off the second. Then a light blasted them all._

_They covered their eyes, but felt compelled to look towards the glow. Lamika fell to her knees as she heard voices in her head._

'_Go to the light' it said. 'Go, create your destiny'_ _Lamika did as the voice told her, her friends trying to hold her back as she walked towards it. She reached out a hand, her longest figure touching first and she felt a wave a nausea as she saw her body disappearing with the wind-_

I woke with a start, my head in pain and my forehead beaded with sweat. I noticed I had fallen to the floor in my sleep. _Such a strange dream_ I thought. I struggled to stand, but felt a string pair of arms lift me. I turned towards the form and let out a low sigh as I saw the thin outline of Henry's face.

"Sorry to barge in but I heard you screaming and I ran strait here." he told me , I saw the faint trace of a smile on his lips. I hugged him. At first he seemed surprised by the actions but then relaxed and hugged back with more vigor. I smiled.

"I had the strangest dreams" I whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"Same here"

**So wadja think? was it good? I thought it was pretty coolio nacho:))**

**vote on my poll:)) have a nice day!**


	4. Jett

**thankyou ThaliaIsAwesome once again for reviewing:)))**

**Jett**

I watched as Lamika, Kennly and Henry walked back towards there camp after just making an alliance with us. I saw Marco and decided to meet up with him. He sat with his girlfriend Tirana, Tirana is an annoying neat freak brunet that I don't see how ended up with someone like the messy, red headed, Marco. Weird... I sat next to them and Tirana gave me a half hearted smile and turned back to playing with Marco's red tie he was wearing with his black tux for the dance we were going to have and surprise camp Pluto with.

"Hey J-man! Who ya taken to the dance?" Marco asked me. I shrugged.

"Maybe ask one of the girls at Camp Pluto" he gasped.

"Dude! You might not get one of the good ones!" he told me.

"Well I guess there is this one girl I want to ask..."

"Tirana, scram! " once Tirana left, he turned to me and asked. "Who?"

"Well it starts with a K." I said.

"Hmm, K, K, K... Kara, Kimly, Kiana, Koni...KAT?" he screamed. I blushed and nodded slowly. Kat was a girl with pointy ears, and a slight tint of blue skin from a blood thing called polcyithemia. She had dyed her hair pink just a week ago, so it made her pretty green eyes stand out. No one understands her, well except me...

"Isn't she like, your best friend?" he asked me.

"Well yea... why?"

"Because it would be weird asking your best friend AND if she says no, it could ruin your entire friendship. Man, choose a different K." he told me. "Maybe Kara or Koni, but not Kat. She's smurf, remember? She's also a Daughter of Neptune...hard one's to get are ones in the big three." he said. I rolled me eyes.

"I'm asking her, weather you like it or not" then I marched off to the Neptune cabin.

The big blue doors were tall and wide with small gold handles, I could already smell the sea salt. I knocked twice and stepped back waiting for the door to open. I was about to walk away when they opened, revealing a sleepy Girl with pink hair. I smiled sheepishly.

"Jett? What are you doing here? I'm not even ready for the dance" she said.

"W-well, I was just wondering if you'd umm like to go to the d-dance with m-me?" I asked, feeling the blush creep up on my cheeks. She frowned with a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, but someone's already asked me, and I s-said yes." she said quietly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Tommy." she whispered. "I'm sorry, I have to get ready now" she closed the door quickly. Marco was right, I ruined everything.

I slowly walked back to the Hephaestus cabin, I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes. I felt something I never thought I'd feel...weak.

The day passed in a blur and it was finally time to go to the other Camp. I quietly entered the van along with Tommy, Kat, Marco and Tirana. The drive was noisy and full of camp songs, we looked pretty strang in party clothes when we were in this mingy old bus.

We made it to the Camp finally. There were kids in nice clothes wandering everywhere, with friends, holding hands, some alone. Right as I stepped into the Pavilion someone grabbed me and pulled me behind stage. It was Marco.

"We hear you can sing, so think of a song, and sing it"

"ok?" they pushed me on stage with a guitar. I gulped, this was definetly not something I wanted to do, but I'm here so I might as well.

_Have you ever fallen in love, but knew they did not care?_

_Have you ever wanted to cry, but knew you'd get no where?_

_Have you ever watched them walk away, not wanting them to go?_

_And whisper 'I love you' softly not wanting them to know?_

_You cried all-night in misery and almost went insane_

_there's nothing in this world that causes so much pain_

_if I could choose between life and death, I think I'd rather die_

_love is fun, but hurts too much and the price you pay is high_

_so I say, don't fall in love, you'll be hurt before it's through_

_you see my friend I ought to know, I fell in love with you..._

I remember writing that poem and turning it into a short song. It brought back the memory of first knowing I loved Kat. I saw Kat smiling at me.

"If you didnt know, I had been waiting to tell you that, Kat Briarman. You're my everything, you're my best friend and I found myself loving you, and I guess I had a bit of help with this from Henry, Lamika, and especially Kennly from camp Pluto. So what I'm asking is, will you be my girlfriend?" I heard a sqeal from the crowd and a loud high pitched "YES!" I then saw Kat wearing a black dress, well and a lot of other clothing that I don't know the name of, beautiful. She walked up the steps and slowly walked closer, until she was face to face with me and pressed her lips against mine.

There was a cheer from the crowd as we let go. Her green eyes popped even more than usual and I saw Tommy in the crowd scowling at me. I flipped him off and he gasped. I put an arm around Kat's waist and didnt want it to end.

"I NEED LAMIKA AND JETT, RIGHT NOW!" Kiri-lee stood at the entrance to the hall. Lamika and I rushed over.

"I'm afraid we might have to cut the dance a little short...

**Wasthat good? if I can get my other account to work I am Kat-The-Blue-Skinned-Elf bye now**


	5. Aura

**My favorite ch. Of all the ones I written. Aura is kin of me...sorta...or at least someone I wish I could be:)) **

**SakuraFlutist- thankyou and I know I have horrible grammar and I try my best on spelling;)**

**ThaliaIsAwesome- you've reviewed the most! ty! **

**ThaliaGrace 08- I actually know you so I am not thanking you:)**

**xGiVeMeMoReMuSiCx- thankyou me for hating our story**

**Third person POV** **about Aura.**

She continued to watch and laugh as Mimi screamed her head off because dad made her stay in the Venus cabin instead of with Aura in Jupiter's . She finally stopped yelling and wiped away her tears as she glared at her sister.

"You...definitely belong...here...only a Venus girl...could...pull off a tantrum...that big" Aura said in between laughs. After she wiped away her tears of joy she walked out and took in the familiar (sweaty) smell of camp Jupiter. She saw Koren over fighting against Hamandar in the sparring range. she looked towards the opstical course and saw Limay and Minree trying to conquer the course. The forest was big and dark like always and the water at the beach glistened and the laughter and joy ringing in her ears of the young half-gods played in the lake. she was glad to be back where she belonged, not in a school that teaches her nothing. These emotions of feeling at home: happy, were something she could never share.

Like all the others, she had hopes and dreams, crushes, sadness, happiness, but something in her life made this not show. She was tired of opening up to people when they just shove her away. All the days were spent in Jupiter cabin writing songs or trying to think of battle plans, she'd do anything to distract her from her own feelings, she was afraid of what her feelings might tell.

Again today she sat in her room writing a song of how she did belong but she had no Idea how to convince others otherwise.

**Aura POV**

_Is there a time when dreams really do come true?_

_Is there ever gonna be day that I wont rue?_

_Will there ever be a sign of who I really am?_

_Will there come a day when I can prove who I am?_

_A time of hope, a time of cheer._

_A time for me to wipe away my tears._

_To open up. To be undisgraced_

_to show the world I was not misplaced._

_Cause in the dark I cannot see_

_but in the light I may be able to know_

_cause in the black like the bottom of the sea_

_I may be able to make a light of my own. Yea-ea. woah-oah._

_Like a star I will find a way to light up my heart..._

_In this world everything seems wrong_

_on the earth everything has felt horrible all along_

_In this place that I know_

_everything still feels so controlled_

_Cause in the dark I cannot see_

_but in the light I may be able to know_

_cause in the black like the bottom of the sea_

_I may be able to make a light of my own. Yea yea yea yea-ea woah-oh_

_like a star I will find a way to light up my heart...- _the door snapped open and I stopped singing.

"M'lady! Come quick!" it was Limay, limay was always so formal when addressing me. I rushed towards her.

"Ms. Contous, whatever is the matter?" I asked, mocking her formality, but she didn't know I was joking because of well the look on my face: Emotionless.

"M'lady there is a battle going on outside, we have been told to alert Camp Neptune and Camp Pluto for help. They need you to go and send the news as quick as Possible. You must go now if you are to make it before all hope is lost" she shoved me away and I knew it was up to me to save my friends. I started running. I ran into the forest not even paying attention to my surroundings, I didn't need to, I'd been sent on many missions to spy on The Camps that I could do it Blind folded. I raced to the door of the gates surrounding the two camps. To guards approached me.

"Who are you?" one asked, their voice deep and threatening, but I wasn't frightened, my friends needed me, there was no time to be scared.

"My camp is being invaded, I am very sorry to crash your party, but we need your help." I told him.

"Eh john! I told you them Jupiter girls were hot!" the guard yelled, he sounded like a normal teenager. He took of his helmet and I saw the most handsome face I have ever seen. He had short brown hair, gray eyes and a gorgeous body. I couldn't let him know that I saw him like this so I stood up strait and glared. "Personally, I ain't s-possed to be 'ere either, I'm from Camp Half Blood. Rory at your service ma'am." I socked him in the face through the bars of the gate. He stumbled back.

"As we speak my friends are dying! Get me some of the camps best men and Women!" I yelled. He opened the gate and let me in. I marched through and found Kiri Lee. She glared at me.

"Ms. Grace, why have you come, you are no longer welcome here!" she shouted. I was shocked.

"Please. Mrs. Young. My camp is in dyer need of your camps help." I whispered trying to hide I fear from her.

"Your sincerity is true, but your trained to be sincere." she hissed back.

"My friends are dying! I need your help!" I felt my eyes stinging. _Why are my eyes doing this?_ I asked myself. I felt wetness on my cheek..._am I crying? No!_

"Help us please!" I yelled. Her glare softened.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"Never mind! I'll find help else where!" I stormed off again gaining my confidence. I wiped away the tracks of tears and just for good measure, punched that Rory kid again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped.

"We will help" I turned and saw two strong looking kids. One boy with blond hair and blue eyes and a girl with electric blue eyes and black hair. The boy wasn't the cutest boy, but he was amazing in his own way. Those blue eyes memorized me for but a moment before I realized my friends were dying.

"Thank you. Follow me" then we were off. I lead them to the camp. We stood at the top of the hill watching a nasty scene. the worst thing I saw was...Mimi. I ran to her. Her skin was cold and pale and I didn't feel a pulse. "Mimi?" I shook her. "No MIMI!" I yelled. I looked to a fury and charged it, my golden staff appearing in my hands. I twisted the staff and wacked the fury in the head, she flapped her leathery wings as to not fall back. Her whip was in her hands and it wrapped around my forearm. I pulled back with the arm and she jerked forwards. I didn't even think about thinking about how much pain I was in. I concentrated my energy to flow through the staff, I heard a loud crack and lightning came from the sky and hit the staff like a lightning rod. It bounded off in all directions creating a sort of electric force field around the camp. I saw people move faster and the monsters get slower. We were winning! But I felt light headed and black spots danced before my eyes. I just saw Mimi die! I cannot give up! I lifted the staff into the air and clenched my eyes shut from the pain I was in. Suddenly I couldn't take it any longer and I saw blond hair and blue eyes just before I blacked out.

**Jett POV**

When I saw Aura clench her eyes shut and her to start swaying I started running and killing any monster in my path. The black electricity around us made the hair on my neck stick up, but we seemed to be winning.

Aura black out and landed safely in my arms. Her staff turned into mist and disappeared as lightning seemed to be sucked back into the clouds, the battle was over. I carried her with ease over to someone who belonged to the camp. I saw Lamika holding her side.

"Hey L, you okay?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled and touched her side, instantly healing her. She thanked me and I walked off to find Aura. After several minutes of searching for the camps infirmary, I found it. The first bed, she laid on. I sat next to her. And no I don't like her, I just feel protective of her. I mean I do have a girlfriend! Her eyelids fluttered open revealing her...purple eyes.

"Aura?" I asked. She looked down. She refused to meet my eyes. "Well, I have to go back to my camp." she nodded, still not looking at me. I got up and Lamika and I walked back to the dance. I couldn't get those eyes out of my mind as dancer with Kat. I noticed Tommy constantly looking over at us.

"Please Kat, take me back" he said as he cut in. I glared.

"Oh alright." she whispered. My jaw dropped. She used me...i-I cant believe it. I walked away, going towards the gates and exiting. I found a clearing in the forest and sat on a rock. The black rose in my hand meant for Kat, I threw into the forest. I felt my eyes stinging, but I wasn't going to cry.

There was a rustle in the bushes. A figure walked out, with long golden/dirty blond hair. In her hand was the rose, she looked up, her eyes a deep violet this time...

"Aura?" I asked. This time she met my eyes. I tried to figure out what she was feeling but it didnt show. "Why do you lock yourself up?" she sat down next to me.

"I-I can't say." she whispered. I looked at her, she stared at the ground. She handed me the rose.

"Keep it" I told her. She brought her hand back. "You shouldn't keep yourself hidden, its not healthy"

"Everyone I have opened up to has shoved me away, I used to cry, smile, be happy, but I have to be strong. People look up to me. Dad always told me that I was like my aunt in that way. She always kept to herself like me. You are the first to here this, but I really need someone to cry on..." she looked up. Our eyes meeting and our faces inches apart. We were slowly leaning in.i closed the gap and kissed her. Her lips soft. When we pulled apart she smiled, the first real smile she's ever done. Her eyes changed to a bright golden color. I grinned and kissed her again, like they say, if I wanted the wrong person so much and tried my hardest to get them, how wonderful it will be when the right one comes along...

**Ugh I got tired of Kat so I made Aura:) Jett deserves better than that girl who thinks everyone needs to love her-haha go die in a hole Kat**


	6. who my characters are

**Aura Grace:**

has dirty blond hair with natural golden streaks. Her eyes change with her mood and are the reason why some boys are attracted to her. Though her cold heart tends to push people away. She has many feelings, but she chooses to hide them for fear of what they may be. Aura Grace enjoys; fighting, singing, writing and soaking in valuable moments and scenery. Her favorite color is sky blue and neon green. Her history: her parents; Jason and Reyna Grace, had Aura and she was raised at Camp Jupiter. When she was five, she finally got to see her parents faces when they showed up to show her, her new baby sister Mimi. They raised Mimi in there own home and didn't see Aura until they brought Mimi to camp when Aura had turned Sixteen. Before they had returned, she had many friends, whom she thought she could trust but they shoved her away after she told them her darkest secrets.

Weapons: a long golden staff with wood curling around a giant sphere of blue crystal.

Daughter of: Jason and Reyna Grace(stays in Jupiter cabin)

Titan of: Emotions and Courage

**Rory Jackson:**

he has a square chin and tan skin with gray eyes like his mother. A mop of thick brown hair like his father. He has girls chasing him wherever he goes, even with all the attention, he can't seem to get enough. He is so Obsessed with himself that he can't see what really matters.. He Enjoys; looking at himself In the mirror, having girls by his side, bragging about how handsome he is. His Favorite color is: Green and black. His history: he was raised with his parents: Percy and Annabeth Jackson at home, spoiled and loved by all. He was sent to camp at the age of fourteen and was still adored by many. He has never known what it was like to have a girl hate him. By age sixteen he snuck out of CHB and joined Camp Pluto.

Weapons: black sword with a blue gem and the bottom of the handle..

Son of: Annabeth and Percy Jackson(stays in Poseidon cabin)

Titan of: Visions and Selfishness

**Jett Covington: **

Has golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. He is mostly happy, but it's just him putting on a smile to hide the tears. People don't know who he really is. Jett Covington enjoys; singing, dancing, walking at midnight, and thinking about when he should really show. His favorite color is: purple and yellow. His history: he never knew his parents, he was just found on the streets and Camp Neptune found him. He was claimed by Hephaestus and when he turned sixteen he found out strange things about his ability to create fire. He tends to pretend he is someone he is not.

Weapons: bow and Arrow with quiver, the bow is studded with a blue diamond.

Son of: unknown

Titan of: shyness and loyalty

**Lamika Di Angelo:**

Has long black hair that is messy, but has luscious curls at the ends. She has Electric blue eyes like her mother and olive skin like her father. She is a friendly, leader with a past she can't remember. Lamika Di Angelo enjoys; walking, fighting, and hanging with her friends. Her favorite color is Black much like her father she does not know about. Her history: when she was three, she was kidnaped while her parents slept. Camp Neptune saved her and kept her with them. Her past became slightly visible when she turned sixteen.

Weapons: a white spear with a blue stone shaped like an arrow head and the top.

Daughter of: Nico and Thalia Di Angelo(unknown to her)

Titan of: hope and amnesia

**These are the new titans(all will hopefully meet up in next chapter where the beginning of their adventure starts(and where romance really comes)) I had to explain them to you because it was bothering me:)**


	7. Rory

**ThaliaIsAwesome- I'm glad you liked it:) haha I bet that does bring up certain things...lol inside joke...**

**Alice and Jasper forever- thankyou me for imforming the people I have never read TSON yet:)**

**Thalia Grace 08- hah! Trust me I thought she was good at first so yes GO DIE IN A HOLE! **

**Disclaimer by JASPER!: Alice and Jasper forever does not own PJO or me and Alice;) if she did we would be in the Twilight books more...**

**Rory POV**

Pft. Girls don't ever want the Amazing guys like me(well except for that one...and that one...oh and especially that one, lets just say that no girl ever says no to me) I decided that if I were ever going to get Lamika and Aura to like me, I would have to confront them and show them how much they need me.

"KIRI LEE" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and approached me.

"What now Rory?" she asked.

"I have to go" I told her.

"I don't care. Your not supposed to be here anyways" she told me irritably. I glared and packed up my stuff from their Neptune Cabin. I then walked(sadly) towards Camp Jupiter where they were fighting. When I arrived there was no war. _Good_ I thought _I do not want to wreck my outfit_ I marched in, flashing flirtatious smiles at girls as I passed them. They waved and smiled back, but most stared at me coldly. I just looked around and quickly ran to the infirmary to see if they knew the whereabouts of the two.

"Hey dude, Lamika and Aura, do y'know where they are?" I asked. The boy shook his head and turned back to treat his patient. I scowled and marched towards the center of the field.

I focused all my energy to the two girls. I closed my eyes and dug deep into my head. Finally I saw two visions, Lamika was searching for a boy named Jett and Aura seemed to be...kissing a boy? I opened my eyes. _In the forest_ I ran towards the forest.

I found a clearing and decided to listen to Aura and the boy's conversation.

"Yea...so really tell me why you don't open up" the boy told the Aura kindly.

"Its really complicated-" she started.

"Please, I'll tell you mine if you tell me your past" he smiled. She smirked.

"You sound like a kindergartner trading lunches" she said. "Well, my parents left me to be raised at camp. The camp had sent me to school till I was five when they told me they had a surprise. When I arrived two people stood waiting for me. The woman was beautiful and she looked so much like me and the man his eyes, so blue. They told me they were my parents, I didnt know what to believe though, I had grown up thinking I was alone. They showed me a little baby girl, saying she was my sister and they would raise her at home." she took in a deep breath "told me they'd be back soon. Eleven years. Can you believe that after eleven years they came back and handed me my sister like she was such a lovely birthday present? They left again, but during those eleven years, I made wonderful friends, at least I thought they were...the first was a dark haired boy, I was ten, we were best friends, I wanted to tell him a secret. My arms. A long thick scar ran across one. I had been cutting myself since I was seven. He freaked out and left me alone. There was a blond girl, a black haired boy, my last boyfriend. Once I trust them, they leave me." I was shocked and almost fell backwards in the bushes.

_So thats why she didnt want me...well I'll show her I'm understanding...I mean I'll pretend to be understanding._ I thought mischievously. I sneered and listened more.

"Alright so your past, I'm eager to know more about you" Aura said.

"Well, I don't remember much. I had been living on the streets from five till I was about fourteen. Camp Neptune found me and told me about Demigods and stuff...so I stayed there and was Claimed by Vulcan and he told me I wasn't his real father, but he gave me the gift of fire. So I turned sixteen and found out I could create things out of fire, like form it like a human or an animal, the day after my birthday, well the day they had found me they considered to be my birthday, well there was this glow it was fire and it told me to find the girl with the light, Lamika told me her story and I knew it was her. Um, I'm cheerful on the outside, but much like you on the inside" he said like it was nothing.

"Wow...what an interesting twist of fate" she said and he playfully hit her arm. She smiled, a bright smile. I jumped out of the bushes.

"Your stories were amazing" I said in convincing, but fake, sympathy.

"Were you spying on us?" Aura asked.

"No...I mean yea, but I-" she stopped me mid sentence.

"You dare eavesdrop on something so important?"

"I wanted to hear your story. I wanted to comfort you" I said with that mock sympathy.

"You're a spoiled brat! Your selfish and your obsessed with your looks! You could care less about my past!" she yelled at me.

"Oh yeah? Well you're an emotionless person who puts on a sad face to gain attention!" I yelled back.

"Is that so big shot? Well if I'm so emotionless and sad and unimportant, why did you follow me?"

"Well Ms. Emo, I felt like you needed a shoulder to cry on." I said. She laughed in disbelief.

"Emo is Emotionally disturbed, I am NOT emotionally disturbed!" she hissed.

"Emo is Emotionally disturbed" I said mocking her in a high pitched voice. "You think your just so smart, from the moment I met you, I knew you were an insufferable know it all" she stopped before she said anything else.

"Your right...I'm horrible..." then she ran off into the woods. I then saw a pair of very purple eyes that told me that there would be danger in the near future.

"Lay off her. She's gone through more than you'd think" surprisingly he didn't lay a hand on me and he ran to find Aura. _Well that did not turn out well. But there's still Lamika_ ...

**Vote on my polls! remember that I am awesome and I love my fans:)**

**MERRY TWO DAYS AFTER CHRISTMAS! Review(it makes me type faster)**


End file.
